15 Years Ago
by robstarforeva21
Summary: Ok so this story is about 2 kids that are in an orphanage and are best friends! One gets adopted and never see his best friend again till their in there 2nd year in high school. What will happen?


Ok so this story is about 2 kids that are in an orphanage and are best friends! One gets adopted and never see his best friend again till their in there 2nd year in high school. What will happen?

people in story

Richard (robin) Grayson

Kori (Starfire) Anders

Raven (raven)Roth

Garfield (beast boy) Logan

Victor (Cyborg) Stone

Britney (bee) – has no last name

Maddy- a.n- just felt like adding someone

Sean (speedy)- has not last name

15 years ago…

"Rich, I don't want you to leave me! The mean girls here are going to be mean to me and are going to pick on me and you won't be here to help me! Don't leave me!" said a very upset Kori when she was 5 and her best friend Richard was getting adopted by the most famous Bruce Wayne.

"Kori it will be fine! Ill come and visit you every other day and everyday on the weekends and if I am out of town ill write every day. Ok? Know none of the girls are going to be mean to you. If they are then you need to just tell me to leave you alone. Ok." Said Kori's best friend Richard who was also upset that he was leaving.

"you promise? You won't forget me will you?"

"I promise."

"Come with me I want to show you something really quickly before you go." Kori said dragging Richard to her bunk bed wear she slept. "Here, I want you to have this so you will never forget me." Said Kori handing Richard a golden necklace with an angel on with a diamond in the middle.

"Kori I could never have this...this was your mothers before she-" said Richard getting cut off by Kori

"NO! You are going to keep it and when you look at you'll remember me…ill miss you Richard." Said Kori giving Richard a big hug.

"Richard its time to leave" said Richard's new father Bruce.

"I promise Kori ill always remember you. Bye…" said Richard getting rushed off by Bruce.

"Ill miss you Richard…I love you…"

Kori…

_'Third time this week. I need to stop having these dreams or flash back or what ever it is every night.'  
_

_  
_"Miss. Anders its time to get-o- you're already awake…well get dress and take a shower yr breakfast will be ready soon."

"Ok! Ill be ready soon." Said Kori.

Kori did her usual routine every morning, her family butler Scott will wake her up tell her to get dress and take a shower and that breakfast will be ready shortly. Same thing every day except weekends. _'You promise you would visit me every weakened Richard, I guess you lied.'_ Said Kori to her self in her own little but BIG mind that was lately only thing about that day when she was 5 and her best friend Richard left to go off with his new dad the most famous Bruce Wayne. _'I wonder what Richard it thinking right this second…'_

when Kori got down stairs Scott reminded her that she was going to a new school today because her family (adopted) moved into a new mansion that they just finished building a two weeks ago. **(a.n.: her adopted family is like almost as rich as Bruce Wayne ok? Just want to make that clear. Ok on with the story)** Kori was so happy, well not really that she was going to go to a new school.

On her way to school she was still thinking about Richard. _'What does he look like, is he tall? Fat? Short? Sports jock? I want to see him again sooooooooo badly! I miss him so much! I wonder what he is doing right now, or what he is thinking.  
_

Richard…

Richard pulling up to into a parking spot that was personally his (well pretty much he always parked in the same spot every day). He put his car into park and looked into the mirror to check his perfect hair, then looked at the necklace that he got from Kori 15 long years ago. "I'm sorry Kori, but I don't belief that ill every see you again…" muttered Richard.

"Yo dawg get the hell out of the car!" said one of his best friends Victor.

Richard got out of the car and joined his friends, Victor, Garfield, Raven, Maddy, Britney, and Sean.

"Dawg that's like the third time this week that we had to get you out of that gaze of that necklace in your car. What's so special about it anyways? Is it a girl's? Is it for a girl?" said Victor

"No, it just a necklace my mother gave me before… well you now. Ok?" said Richard in a really bad mood because well he doesn't like talking about his mother and doesn't like to bet bugged the way Victor did.

"Sorry dude! Did mean to get you pissed off! God I was just asking!"

"Sorry, it's my fault ok? I just don't like talking about well…my mom."

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!" said a very hyper sounding Garfield.

"O, what is o great one…" said Raven

"O! IM GREAT!"

"GOD! Iwas just joking, idiot!"

"Sorry, but anyways were getting a new student!"

"So? That doesn't matter at all. Why do we need to know?" said Richard

"I don't know, maybe it's that Kori girl you were talking in your sleep about on Saturday night when I slept over. O KORI I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU! I PROMISE!"

"O shut up! Its unlikely chance it will be her."

"Ok what ever you say I'm just telling you."

RING! RING! RING!

"Ok guys wear going to be late for the most boringness first period ever, history." Said Richard

Class…

The principle comes into the middle of the period when every one is asleep except Raven.

"Ok students today we have a new student! She came all this way from Gothem Prep. For Girls. Know she needs someone to walk her around school and show her wear her classes are. Now who wants to help the new student? Any one? Any one at all? O Raven Roth will you do the pleasures on helping our new student because you're the only one awake in this class?"

"Umm….even though I don't really want to, I guess so."

"OK THEN! Well hears our new student, Kori Anders. Miss. Anders come in." right then Kori Anders came in and everyone woke up. All the boys in class except Richard, Garfield, and Victor wear whistling at Kori and yelling out phone numbers. Kori just looked down at the floor ignoring the guys.

"Yo! Rich dude wake up! You have to see the new student!" said Victor.

Richard woke up and saw Kori right there in the same room as him. '_Omg it's her'_

"Dude doesn't she have the same name as the name Gar. was talking about?"

" No it isn't. so can I just go back to sleep?"

"Ya sure have it your way then."

Kori look up and saw the boy in the back of the class with black spiked hair sunglasses and a leather jacket on. She new it was Richard.

"Omg it's him." Mutter Kori so that no one could hear her.

"Know ummm… Miss. Anders why don't you go and sit in the back in front of Mr. Grayson"

Kori did as she was told and sat right in front of Richard.She waved to Richard when she sat down, but no he had to be a crab ass towards her**(a.n.: i made up the word crab ass cuz 1 its funny! and 2 its funny!). **The rest of the period went by then when the bell rang Raven came up in front of Kori.

"What's your next class?"

"Ummm…..9th grade math."

"Ok good that's what I'm in to lets go"

Raven and Kori walked out of the class room talking. Just about stuff like what type of music they listen to, magazines, girls stuff like that. But when they started talking about boys. It got interesting.

"So do you know Richard?" Kori asked

"Ya we have been next door neighbors and best friends ever since we were 5. Do you know him or do you like him or something? Like when he asked if he could show you around you took yours eyes off the floor and looked happy… that's all. O and also I herd what you said"

"Then what did I say?"

"Omg it's him"

"O well did you now that he was adopted?"

"Yea"

"Well… ummm...see-" Kori got cut off by Raven.

"Hold on your Kori, **they** Kori! Omg Richard use to talk so much about you when we were younger."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like one time when I we were 12…"

_Flash back_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"O,_ hello miss. Roth would you like to see Master Richard?"  
_

_  
"Yes Alfred. Thank you." 12 year old Raven came into the  
_

_Wayne manner, sat on her favorite couch out of the whole house waiting for Richard. Finally Richard came down stairs.  
_

_  
"Rich I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie today?" ask Raven_

_  
"I'm sorry Raven, I can't, and I have to go somewhere."  
_

_  
"Were are you going maybe I can come!"  
_

_  
"No you cant I'm going to see my old friend Kori. You know the one I always talk about at the orphanage? Well today I can see her! I'm soooooooooo happy! I miss her so __much. And I need to give her something back that she gave to me." Said a very hyper 12 year old Richard holding out a golden necklace with an angel.  
_

_  
"O, well maybe after words of something. Ok?"  
_

_  
"Sure, well I have to go now ok bye Raven!"_

_"Bye" said raven, waving at Richard as he and his dad go in the limo to go to the orphanage. Raven walked back to her house and waited for Richard._

_Orphanage…  
_

_"Hello and welcome to the Jump City Orphanage! How can I help you?" said a very nice lady at the desk.  
_

_"Ya, we came to see a little girl named Kori Anders." Said Bruce.  
_

_"O, umm…Mr. Wayne and you must be Richard, I am terribly sorry but Miss. Anders was adopted. Well in fact just last year she was adopted, by a rich family and moved to Ghotom. But she wanted me to give this to you if you ever came to see her." The nice lady handed Richard a big Journal that was thick that had the name Kori Anders on it. Richard ran back to the car and waited for his dad to get back. When he did is cried all the way home.  
_

_When they got home Raven saw Richard run into the house w/ a big thick journal in is hands. She ran over to his house and walked into his room. There laid Richard crying into his pillow.  
_

_"Richard what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"  
_

_"She's gone Raven. SHE'S GONE! I CAME TOO LATE! SHE WAS ADOPTED! IF I JUST CAME A YEAR EARLYEIR I COULD HAVE SEEN HER! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I NEVER KEPT MY PROMISE TO HER! I LIED TO HER! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! I TOLD HER I WOULD COME AND SEE HER EVERY OTHER DAY AND SEE HER ALL THE TIME ON THE WEEKENEDS AND WRITE TO HER IF I WAS OUT OF TOWN! I BROKE MY PROMISE! SHE MUSH HATE ME! SHE MOVED TO GOTHOM! ITS ALL MY FAULT! IFI JUST DID WHAT I SAID I DID I WOULD KNOW WEAR SHE IS! ITS ALL MY FAU-"  
_

_"No it isn't your fault ok! Calm down. Everything is going to be all right. Calm down."  
_

_"She gave me this book. I miss her so badly. I'm going to look for her. No matter how hard it takes! IM GOING TO FIND HER!"  
_

_"Ok Rich, if you want to find her I recommend you read that journal it might say who adopted her and then you can find her easier ok. You're going to find her."  
_

_"Your right Raven I should do that! Umm… can you leave me alone so I can read?"  
_

_"Ya sure Rich. Ill come over tomorrow. Ok?"  
_

_"Ok. Bye"_

_"bye"  
_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"So he looked and looked and never found you. And that day he started wearing sunglasses everyday. Then one day he just gave up. And forgot about you, moved on you now?"

"Ya I do"

well the rest of a couple of periods went by the lunch came around!

lunch

Kori didn't now wear to sit. She looked for her new and only friend raven and finally found her, with a bunch of people. She decided to walk over there and ask if she could sit with them.

"Ummm…friend Raven do you mind if I sat with you and your friends?"

"No not at Kori you can sit hear. Sit down." Kori sat down next to Richard. "Kori, this is Richard. Richard this is Kori."

"Hi" said a very happy (well not really) Richard

"Then next to Richard is Victor"

"Well hello little lady. How do you do?"

"I'm doing good Victor, you?"

"I'm doing good thanks for asking."

"Next to me Kori is Garfield."

"Just call me Gar or bb Kori."

"Ill make sure I do that Gar." Said Kori.

"Then next to Garfield is Sean."

"Hey there Kori, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Sean."

"Then on the other side of me is Maddy."

"Well hello there Maddy."

"Well hello there Kori."

"Hold on dudes where Bee?" asked Vic.

"Who is Bee?" asked Kori.

"Bee is Victors girlfriend, and Victor she is ata special cheerlading pratice, remember shetold you this morning telling you that?" said Raven

"O ya I do! Thanks for reminder me Raven."

"I now I'm special."

Kori finished her launch and mostly talked to Raven and Maddy during the whole lunch. Just ignoring Richard.

When launch was over she bumped into Richard. She told him that she was sorry and he was acting like an asshole

"Omg I'm soooo sorry!" said Kori

"No its fine." They looked up and there eyes met.

"It will never happen again! I'm so sorry!" said Kori.

"Just **don't **do it again ok?" said a total ass Richard

"Yeah ok. Don't have to get so P.O. about it gosh!"'_he must be pmsing right now'_

"Ok good! I got to go bye."

After that he left and for his next class and for the rest of the day Richard totally ignored Kori.

_-  
ok that is the first ch. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
